I Need Her
by coolspy74
Summary: Dipper thinks that he should tell Wendy how he feels. But Robbie tries to ruin that chance. When one day comes and Dipper knows what Robbie's doing, Robbie threatens to tell Wendy about Dipper's feelings. Dipper doesn't think of it bad but then he realizes that Wendy might not love him. He had to keep Robbie quiet. By ANY means. Cussing, drugs, drinking, violence, sexual. No flame.
1. Dipper's love

One day, Dipper wakes up in his room, filled with lust.

"Man, Wendy. You even make my dreams sexy. Filled with the boobs and pussy. So awesome." Dipper said, being horny.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his Grunkle Stan drinking some black coffee. Stan sees Dipper.

"Hey Dipper. Good morning." Stan said brightly.

"Hey Grunkle Stan. I don't feel like it's a good morning." Dipper says dryly.

Stan looks down and laughs.

"What's funny?" Dipper asked.

"You say it's not a good morning but that's not what your pants say." Stan said while smirking.

Dipper looked down and yelled. He saw his dick poking out of his underwear. He ran to his room to put on pants. He came back and blushed.

"You dreaming of Wendy last night?" Stan asked.

"No! Of course not! Why would you be thinking that I thought of her last night!? Cause I didn't!" Dipper said in defence.

"Uh, that's a long defencesive responce there kid." Stan said raising his eyebrow.

"I wasn't thinking about. Just stop the damn subject." Dipper said with anger.

"Hey, the proof is in your pants." Stan joked.

Dipper growled.

"See you later kid. I got to go and sell some stuff." Stan said.

"To who?" Dipper asked.

"Why, to all of those gullible-ass tourists out there. Waiting to buy. That reminds me, you're working in one hour. Get dressed and... calm down your dick." Stan said.

Stan laughed as he walked outside.

"Damn you Stan. You're just... ug." Dipper said bitterly.

Wendy walked in and walked to Dipper.

"'Sup Dipper." Wendy said.

Dipper looked at Wendy. He saw her and thought she was pretty, sexy, and so loveable. He wanted to pounce on her.

"Oh uh hey B-Wendy." Dipper said shyly.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're blushing." Wendy said.

"I'm just hot from... outside." Dipper said.

"Well now I gotta work for Stan. Bullshit stuff." Wendy said with boredom.

"I know. Sucks ass, right?" Dipper agreed.

"Well see ya Dip. I gotta a lot of crap to do if I want to get to go to that party." Wendy said.

"What party?" Dipper asked.

"Oh. You haven't heard about it. Robbie's holding the party. At his house at about 8." Wendy said.

*_**Robbie!**_That sly bastard!* Dipper thought.

"Yeah, he said it was gonna be awesome or whatever." Wendy said.

"Why would that ass hold a party?" Dipper asked.

"Come on Dipper. Don't be like this." Wendy said.

"At least I won't have to be there." Dipper said.

"Actually, I wanted you to and hang out." Wendy said.

Dipper lost his pissed-off attitude and his face was blank.

"But I really... dislike Robbie and I bet he feels the same way to me." Dipper said.

"Bu-"

"And, in fact, I bet that he's only making this party to impress you. No other reason." Dipper said, interupting Wendy.

"Hey, Dipper. It's not like I don't fine him annoying at somethings, but he's my boyfriend. I'm going to the party I just wanted you to come too. It'd be really fun." Wendy said.

Dipper gave up.

"Fine. But only cause you wanted me to come." Dipper said.

"Thanks Dipper. 8 pm. Oh and Dipper, I hope you have a reason of being in your underwear." Wendy said.

"I was hoping you didn't notice." Dipper said.

"How am I not. Like really. See ya Dip." Wendy said.

She left and Mabel came.

"You getting it on with Wendy yet?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, no. You're immature and don't know the complexities of dating." Dipper said annoyed.

"Is that why I've been on a date and gotten a kiss?" Mabel asked.

"One: you were on a date with that faggit Lil' Giddion and Two: You kissed a merman." Dipper said.

"And three: at least I didn't kiss a boy like you did. Ohh!" Mabel said.

"Mabel, you _**did**_kiss a boy. And I was trying to save his life." Dipper retorted.

"You could have just pushed him into the water. It was like 2 inches away from him" Mabel retorted back.

"Well, I'm gonna have to work." Dipper said.

"Yeah get to it." Mabel said.

"You have to work too." Dipper reminded Mabel.

"Damn it!" Mable yelled.

Dipper put his clothes on and walked outside. He had to work for about 9 hours. He went upstairs tired. He slept until it was 7:40. He got up and got inside of the Mystery Shack cart. He drove to Robbie's house and walked into it. He saw it was mostly with teens and some was preteens. He was surprised. He found Wendy and headed in that direction.

"Hey Wendy." Dipper said.

Wendy turned around and looked at Dipper.

"Hey Dip." Wendy responded.

Robbie turned around and saw Dipper.

"Hey look! It's ugly shit!" Robbie said loudly.

Everyone looked at Dipper and Dipper had to think of a comeback. Two seconds later, Dipper responded loudly.

"You mean yourself, tight jeans!?" Dipper asked.

Everyone ooo'd. Robbie looked at Dipper sharply. Dipper looked at him sharply too. The party resumed.

"Let it go babe. You started it." Wendy said.

"Whatever. Hey babe. Have some punch." Robbie said.

"Naw. It's been spiked." Wendy said rejecting.

"Come on. Just one." Robbie said.

" Fine." Wendy said.

She started to drink.

"No, no Wendy that's been-"

"I think she knows it's been spiked." Robbie said covering Dipper's mouth.

Dipper realized that Robbie spiked the drink.

"You bastard!," Dipper said when Robbie uncovered his mouth, "When she's not drunk, I'ma tell her everth-"

"You won't say a thing. Can't let you spill the shit." Robbie said threatenly.

Robbie grabbed a glass cup and bashed it over Dipper's head. Dipper blacked out soon after and later woke up at his house. He was in his room and it was dark outside. He had a headache and bandages on his head.

"What happened last night? Why does my head hurt?" Dipper asked hisself outloud.

Dipper thought hard but his head prevented him from doing that. He made his headache worse.

"Whatever it was, I feel that Robbie was involved," Dipper said, "_**Was**_he Robbie?"

* * *

**Well that's it. The first chapter of my second story. Hoped you liked it. Remember, no flames, niceish reviews, and favoriting this story and following it are welcomed with open arms. Bye everyone! Keep reading the story and wait for the next chapter coming tomarrow. Peace!**


	2. Can't remember

**Made to show that I'm sorry to my review that I sent to JessieLover.**

* * *

Dipper went into the kitchen and walked up to Stan.

"You all right? falling down Robbie's stairs must hurt." Stan said.

"Who's Robbie?" Dipper said confusingly.

"Damn. Your mind must be jacked up. Anyway, I'm going back to bed." Stan said.

"Don't we have to work? Or we don't?" Dipper asked.

"It's Friday. Friday night!" Stan said.

"But I thought it was 8 o' clock." Dipper said.

"Try 11:00 pm." Stan said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"You need to lie down and sleep." Stan said.

"Yeah." Dipper said.

Dipper walked upstairs while Stan shook his head while smiling. He pulled out a cigar and lit it up. He smoked it.

"Buys it everytime." Stan said smugly.

Dipper got into his bed and slept. He dreamt that he was floating in space. He saw Robbie there floating towards him.

"What are you doing in my dream, you bastard?!" Dipper yelled.

"So you remember me. Not for long." Robbie said evilly.

"What?" Dipper asked.

Robbie pulled out an orb and spoke weirdly to Dipper.

"Al-i alu di zithre, mon kis lui derire kisos." Robbie chanted.[Don't try to read and understand it. Not needed.]

"What are you saying?" Dipper asked.

"Koni, Eli, Zeai, mo lac jon sidere kisos gonas jas lu midre. Su la el it ha le! Molloa gos zidrus!" Robbie chanted.

"I don't get what you're saying! Get get the hell out of here!" Dipper yelled.

Dipper charged at Robbie.

"Mas li alau gewja zin jay monthus!" Robbie chanted.

Dipper suddenly began to float in midair.

"What the? What the heck?!" Dipper said in confusion.

"Now it begins." Robbie said that scared Dipper.

"What begins?" Dipper asked.

"You ask so many questions." Robbie said.

"But what are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"You need to learn. Your lesson begins." Robbie said.

"What lesson?" Dipper asked.

"You need to learn to stay away from Wendy. She's mine. Since you become attached to Wendy, I will have my revenge." Robbie said.

"Why do you need it so much?" Dipper asked.

"You have to pay." Robbie said.

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"I don't care. Just take this like a man and stop your excessive crying, you bitch!" Robbie yelled.

"Someone help!" Dipper yelled.

"Joo ma yu gala mackgala revin mus mase alu dieage ma haba ki haba kilas mon havi. Stu di li ki yi ti wi eid mu haf al ut mavada dava akilos dav kewije. Rise, Rise! Rise no aliu ga me yt jaslad jhava mo ti hae ti ti ki laiva et tu liva gala gala et kila!" Robbie said.

Dipper was lifted higher.

"Et tui, gon fliest hava et koi!" Robbie yelled as he threw the orb at Dipper.

When the orb hit Dipper, it broke into millions of pieces as Dipper fell to the "ground" ,yelling in pain. He woke up from his dream but the only thing he remembered was Robbie attacking him. Except that Dipper didn't know who Robbie was anymore. Just as Dipper walked down stairs, he saw that it was daytime. The door was flung open, revealing Robbie and Wendy.

"Hey Dip." Wendy said.

"Yeah, hey." Robbie said indifferently.

"Hey Wendy and... um. Who are you again?" Dipper said.

"That fall must have screwed you up. Any way I had something to say. Wendy and me lost our virginity last night." Robbie said with pride.

"I know that you might think that you didn't want to hear that but the sex was so awesome, we had to tell you." Wendy said.

"Oh. Good for you two." Dipper said.

Dipper didn't know who that was, standing next to Wendy, but he didn't like him. Dipper lost his memory of Robbie, but he remembers Wendy. The one thing Dipper cares about the near most.

"Hey I'm going to the skate park they opened up last year. See you guys later." Dipper said.

Dipper walked out and before he closed the door, Robbie smiled.

"Why did you smile?" Dipper asked.

"I'm just happy I fucked this girl. The most awesome girl ever." Robbie said.

"Oh Robbie." Wendy said blushing.

Wendy started kissing Robbie. Dipper closed the door and walked to the skate park. He scoped some kids at the park doing kickflips, ollies, and more tricks. Dipper walked down and saw one 12 year old with a black and red skateboard. The guy saw him and walked up to him.

"Hello. Who are you?" Dipper said.

"I'm Zack, little bitch. Learn my name and remember it." Zack said.

"Shut up." Dipper said.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking of?" Zack asked.

"You being dumb?" Dipper asked.

"You want to fight this. All of this. Well ok. Little bitch.

Zack punched Dipper in the face.

"First of all, I'm your height, dumbass!" Dipper yelled.

Dipper kicked Zack in the face and tackled him. He started punching him.

"Second of all, learn who _**I** _am! I'm Dipper Pines!" Dipper yelled.

The boy kicked Dipper off of him. he ran at Dipper untill Dipper slid under Zack when Zack tried to kicked him. Dipper kicked Zack in the leg. Zack fell down while Dipper got on top of him. Zack punched Dipper off of him and got on top of him. Zack started punching Dipper in the face. Dipper got a black eye. and was thrown 10ft away from Zack. Dipper got up and stood there, looking at Zack. Zack ran to Dipper and punched him in the face, making Dipper fell to the ground.

"I have to get up. I have to fight. I won't let Zack get away with this." Dipper whispered to himself.

Just then, Zack was running towards Dipper and getting ready to jump on him.


	3. Saved?

A kick out of nowhere stops Zack's attack and makes him yell. Zack and Dipper looked up and saw it was Robbie.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

Robbie picked up Zack and kicked him in the stomach. Zack fell down and vomited on the skate ramp.

"That doesn't matter, bitch. Go before I kill you." Robbie said.

The kid ran while Robbie picked up Dipper. Dipper then blacked out and woke up in Robbie's car.

"Why the hell did you save me?" Dipper asked.

"I figure you run into trouble." Robbie said.

"I didn't need your h-"

"Ok, stop right there," Robbie interupted Dipper, "He would had have your ass if it wasn't for me."

"You don't know that." Dipper said.

"Yes I do." Robbie said.

"No, you don't. You barely know me and I barely know you." Dipper said madly.

"One thing I know, you must have a great amount of pride to actually challege that kid. He's the toughtest 12 year old on the block. Or the town." Robbie said.

"But you could kick his ass easy." Dipper said.

"Well yeah. He's 12 and I'm like 15." Robbie said.

Robbie took of his left hand off the driving wheel and rested it on the outside of his car.

"Where are you taking me?" Dipper asked.

"Your home. With your grunkle Stan." Robbie said as he pulled up to the Mystery Shack.

Dipper got out of the car and started to walk inside the Shack. Dipper stopped and turned around.

"Why are you still here?" Dipper asked.

"A date. With Wendy. I don't know but something makes me think that she'll come home at 2:00 am with half her clothes and a satisfied face." Robbie said hornly.

Dipper growled softly.

"See ya." Dipper said.

Wendy opened the door and walked out to Robbie's car. Dipper closed the door and went upstairs to sleep.

"Damn it you... person." Dipper said.

Dipper went to sleep and woke up the next day. He stayed in his bed thinking about Wendy. After a half a hour, Dipper got out of his bed and went for a walk.

"Why does that guy who had sex with Wendy make me feel like I already know him?" Dipper said to himself.

He looked back in his memories and saw Robbie. He saw Robbie giving Wendy a drink. Untill Dipper could think more, his stomach was growling. He ran to the Shack and ate some pancakes. Just then, Mabel came in.

"Hey Dipper." Mabel said.

"Hey Mabel" Dipper said sadly.

"You sad that Robbie is dating Wendy?" Mable asked.

Dipper gasped and remembered everything. The party, the beer, _**the injury.** _

"Robbie! Robbie bashed me upside the head. He knocked me out so he could date Wendy without any trouble. He tried to knock me out so I would forget him. When I was dreaming, he found out that I didn't completly forget him and put a spell on me to make me forget _**everything**_ about him._** for good!**_ Now that I remember all the things he's done, I'm telling Wendy and ending any chance he has with her." Dipper said.

Robbie appeared behind Dipper.

"Great. Because of that fucking whore, tring to get raped and can't stop chasing faggits every 10 seconds, I have to make sure neither of you tell Wendy this." Robbie said threatingly.

Robbie grabbed a bat and swung at Mabel. He hit her across the face, making her bleed from her nose.

"Mable!" Dipper yelled.

Dipper hit Robbie in the face.

"You little bitch." Robbie said.

Robbie knocked out Dipper with the bat. When they woke up, Dipper and Mabel were tied up in the very back of the inside of Robbie's car.

"Help!" Mabel yelled.

"Yell all you want. No one is gonna hear you." Robbie said.

"Where are we?" Dipper asked.

"I'm not telling you, Dipper." Robbie said.

"You won't get away with this." Dipper said.

"It's either that or you can 'meet the chef' at Krystals." Robbie said.

"Oh shit." Mabel said.


	4. The physcopath

As Robbie arrived at Krystals with Dipper and Mabel, he got out of the car and went into the resturaunt to talk to the chef. Dipper reached inside his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Stan's number. While Stan was reading the paper, his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Stan asked.

"Stan, this is Dipper and Mabel." Dipper said.

"Blarg!" Mabel yelled quietly.

"Mabel, stop fuckin' around! Anyway, Stan we are in Robbie's car tied up. He's tring to sell us to a Krystals resturaunt. For our meat." Dipper said.

"I knew Krystals couldn't be trusted. First they copy White Castles and now they try to kill children for their meat to make into burgers." Stan said.

"We need you to save us." Dipper said.

"Where is your location?" Stan asked.

"We are at 17th street's Krystals." Dipper said, reading a sign near the outside of the car.

"17th street? That's an hour drive." Stan said.

"I don't give a fuck even if it's a day drive just get the hell over here and help us!" Dipper yelled.

Robbie and the chef herd Dipper. Robbie started to walk outside.

"Got to go. They herd me. Get here as fast as possible." Dipper said.

Robbie walked outside to his car and opened the car door.

"Who are you calling?" Robbie asked.

"Nobody." Dipper and Mabel said.

"Give me your phone, Dipper. I know Mabel's too stupid to use one." Robbie said.

"Hey!" Mabel said in defence.

"I don't have a phone." Dipper said.

"If you had no cellphone, why didn't you say that when I asked you who you were calling?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know. I'm funny." Dipper said.

"Yeah real funny, now give me your phone." Robbie said.

"No." Dipper said.

Robbie dug in Dipper's pocket and pulled out Dipper's phone.

"Ah. You called your Uncle." Robbie said.

"Oh no." Mabel said.

"Well I'll tell him where you are. All the way to Denmark." Robbie said.

Robbie put some tape on Dipper and Mabel's mouth. Rbboie called Stan. Stan picked up his phone while he was driving.

"Hey kids. Turns out there is a shortcut to 17th street. I'll be there in 12 to 30 minutes." Stan said.

"Hey Stan." Robbie said.

"Robbie! You bastard!" Stan said.

"You best turn around. I'm taking them to Denmark. The plan changed. They are gonna be chopped up in pieces, grind them to dust, and to be sold as human weed." Robbie said.

"Oh hell no!" Stan yelled.

Stan hung up.

"And to make sure you can't do anything, I'm gonna to do this." Robbie said to Dipper and Mabel.

Robbie threw the cellphone on the ground. The cellphone shattered into pieces.

"No!" Dipper yelled.

"How did you get the tape off?" Robbie asked.

"Forget that." Dipper said.

Dipper got his pocket knife he got 3 years ago. He cut his self out of the rope and then cut Mabel out. They ran to the mortorcycle and drove off. Robbie got in his car and went after them.

"Oh no you're not." Robbie said.

While Dipper and Mabel were on the mortorcycle, they tried to outdrive Robbie. Robbie was catching up to them though.

"Why do you get to drive?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, shut up and hang on. I'm gonna try to go full speed." Dipper said.

Dipper increased his speed as Robbie was closing in. during the car/mortorcycle chase, Stan was driving untill Mabel called him.

"Yeah Mabel?" Stan asked.

"Stan we're not actually going to Denmark. Robbie tried to set you up. Meet us at the gas station." Mabel said.

"Ok. see you in 5 minutes." Stan said.

Stan hung up and changed directions. Mabel turned around.

"Still think I can't use a phone, bitch!?" Mabel yelled as she threw the phone at Robbie's car.

"Mabel, No!" Dipper yelled.

"Why?" Mabel asked.

"I payed 300 dollars for that fucking phone. Damn it!" Dipper said.

"Oops." Mabel said.

"You owe me 300 dollars." Dipper said.

"Got to save them." Stan said.


	5. Did it happen?

When Dipper got to the gas station, he saw Stan there. Stan had a gun. As Dipper and Mabel pulled up. Robbie came. He got out of his car. He began to walk to them.

"Take another step and you'll find your ass fucking 6ft under." Stan said threatingly.

"You won't remember this in a matter of seconds." Robbie said.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Con ali alude mon carith zin elos!" Robbie chanted.

Everything went black and the next thing Dipper, Mabel, and Stan knew, they were at the Shack. Dipper was in bed, Mabel was in bed, and Stan was in bed.

"What the hell happen?" Dipper asked himself.

Dipper got out of bed and he went into the kitchen. He saw Wendy there..

"Hey Wendy." Dipper said.

"Hey Dip. Do you know where Robbie is?" Wendy asked.

Dipper remembered everything.

"Wendy Robbie i-"

"Hey Wendy. I was practicing my song. I show you it tonight." Robbie interupted Dipper.

"Oh hey babe. I didn't see you there." Wendy said.

"I just came. Hey Dipper I have something to show you." Robbie said, showing Dipper where to go.

"I'm gonna tell Wendy what you've done." Dipper whispered.

"I'll kill you if you do that." Robbie whispered.

"Is that gonna help you any?" Dipper quietly asked.

"I'll tell Wendy you love her." Robbie whispered.

"So what?" Dipper quietly asked.

"Why would a teenager date a preteen?" Robbie quietly asked.

Dipper realized Wendy might not like him.

"Yeah. So be quiet or You'll die, get your heart broken, and get Wendy killed. That's right. I'll kill Wendy if you tell her. And all of your family in Gravity Falls." Robbie whispered.

Robbie and Dipper walked to the kitchen.

"So what were you talking about?' Wendy asked.

"You know... man things." Robbie said.

"Man_**slaughter**_is more like it." Dipper whispered.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah Dipper. What?" Robbie asked threatingly.

"Just you know. Manslaughter... v-video games." Dipper said.

"Oh well see you later guys." Wendy said.

Wendy messed up Dipper's hair and kissed Robbie. Then she left.

"Good boy." Robbie told Dipper.

Robbie pushed Dipper to the ground and walked out of the shack.

"Oh and one thing. For their lives, don't tell anyone what I did." Robbie said.

Later on in Dipper's life, he never told anyone what happen, nor did Mabel, Stan, or anyone else remembers it. And he lived his life without telling Wendy how he felt.

**THE END I'm sorry if you wanted more but that's it. Don't like? Don't read. Simple.**


End file.
